La hora de Mephiles
by Mecha UX
Summary: Mephiles se enfrenta a un peligro inminente, la destrucción de los Cristales de la Fuente, de los que él se alimenta, y también la aparición de Supersonix Demon, su máximo enemigo del pasado. Pero aparece Eggman Nega para transformarlo en el malo perfecto


**SONIC Y****LOS MYST****ERIOUS H****EROES**

Autor: Mecha KS

País: Uruguay

Email: 

Género: Humor & Lucha

Rating: Todo Publico

Capitulo 1- Investigando

Sonic: Busquemos...

Sonic revisó los archivos y vio que era un erizo. No era azul, ni negro, ni plateado, ni tampoco marrón. Era naranja y verde. No tenía ojos, tampoco boca, pero sin embargo, según los archivos, el llamado ''Mecha'' podía hablar, caminar, escuchar y ver como un erizo normal. El archivo no decía ni de donde venia, ni como podía hacer eso. Sonic anotó la información en una libreta y se fue corriendo, cuando sin querer, tocó una alarma que sonó por todo Mystic Ruins.

Sonic: Uy, en que lío me metí…

Guardias: Erizo, estás rodeado, danos lo que robaste!

Sonic: Si no robé nada...

Guardia: Qué quieres de los Archivos Místicos?

Sonic: Mejor no os lo digo... Adiós!

De repente, una piedra cayó y también una cuerda. Sonic, un poco dudoso, subió por la cuerda, y vió que estaban ahí Tails, Amy y Shadow.

Shadow: De menuda te has salvado, azul, casi te atrapaban.

Tails: Has tenido suerte.

Sonic: Gracias por salvarme, ahora que...

Una red cayó encima de ellos y los llevó a un avión gigante.

Capitulo 2 - Escape

Amy: Genial.

Tails: Shadow, creo que nos podrías ayudar...

Shadow: En qué?

Sonic: Destruir la red.

Shadow: Oye, que nos llevan a un barco.

Sonic: Más vueltas.

Shadow: Black Tornado!

Shadow con el poder del Tornado Negro destruyó la red.

Amy: Oigan, y de que sirve esto si no conocemos ninguna salida?

Shadow: Podría hacer el Chaos Control, pero necesito una esmeralda.

De repente, Knuckles cayó destrozando el suelo de madera al piso donde estaban Sonic, Tails, Amy y Shadow.

Tails: Knuckles? Qué haces aquí?

Knuckles: A mí me atraparon en una red, estaba en un salón de los Archivos Místicos leyendo unas cosas de ''Ray'', un compañero de Mecha en el Team Mystic, o los Mysterious Heroes. Y traigo esto.

Sonic: Una Chaos Emerald! Donde la conseguiste?

Knuckles: En los Archivos Místicos.

Shadow: Suerte que la encontraste, porque sino no salíamos de aquí. Chaos Control a Mystic Ruins!

Capitulo 2 – Los Mysterious Heroes

En las cuevas del Este en Mystic Ruins, había un erizo y un zorro, hablando sobre como encontrar al Team Alpha (Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy y Shadow) para derrotar definitivamente a Mephiles el Oscuro. Eran Ray y Mecha. El control de caos los había puesto justo atrás de ellos.

Sonic: ¡Son ustedes!

Ray: Mecha, son ellos!

Mecha: Llegaron.

Amy: Nos buscaban?

Ray: Si, estábamos intentando derrotar a Mephiles y nos enteramos de ustedes.

Sonic: Cuenten con nosotros. Me voy a vengar de Mephiles por haberme matado.

Mecha: Lo queremos destruir porque ha matado a varios de nuestra familia, y también a Neck, que era un albatros azul y celeste (azul claro) En realidad creo que no murió, está en alguno parte de Mobius.

Ray: Las cuevas del este son nuestra base.

Shadow: Guau.

Mecha: Ah, ya saben nuestros nombres, pero bueno, aquí me presento: Soy Mecha, soy un erizo y tengo 11 años.

Ray: Me llamo Ray, soy un zorro y tengo 9 años.

Sonic: Ajá.

Mecha: Es él!

Mephiles: Volvemos a vernos.

Sonic: Mephiles.

Mephiles: Sonic.

Sonic: LIGHT SPEED ATTACK!

Sonic le lanzó un ataque supersónico que lo hizo caer a Mephiles. Shadow hizo un Spin Dash contra él, Mephiles aprovechó y quiso lanzar el rayo que mató a Sonic, pero las púas de Shadow lo detuvieron y siguió, hasta que Mephiles cayó un poco herido, Amy le propinó un martillazo con todas las fuerzas que tenía, y Tails le hizo un ataque con sus colas, hiriéndolo más. Knuckles le dió unos veinte puñetazos y una súper patada.

Knuckles: Jaque, mueves tú Ray.

Ray le lanzó un súper rayo de fuego que casi acababa con Mephiles y Mecha le dio un Light Speed Attack.

Mecha: Jaque mate.

Mephiles: Agh...

Sonic: Lo hemos vencido.

Mephiles: Grrr... No puede ser.... RETORNARÉ! Cuando tenga las siete esmeraldas del caos, seré invencible.

Mephiles, como estaba al lado de Shadow, le quitó la esmeralda que tenía.

Shadow: Vuelve aquí, oscuro! Agh.

Sonic: Lo hemos vencido, pero se lleva un recuerdo de la batalla.

Capitulo 3 – De nuevo Mephiles

Acabaron con Mephiles, y apenas un poco después, una mancha de agua salió del desierto. Era Chaos,y no parecía tener ganas de pelear. Y de la nada salió también Tikal. Chaos movíó los brazos de una manera rara.

Tails: Qué esta haciendo?

Tikal: Dice que os ayudará a combatir a Mephiles.

Chaos se unió al grupo anti Mephiles. Y veinte minutos después de su caída, Mephiles apareció.

Knuckles: Vaya que se repone rápido.

Mephiles: Ray Cha!... (quiso decir Chaos)

Chaos le dio un golpe en la cabeza que le dejó atontado, Shadow le lanzó un rayo de poder, Sonic hizo un Light Speed Attack 5 veces, y Amy le quiso dar un martillazo y quitarle la esmeralda, pero Mephiles hizo un Chaos Control y se fue atrás de Knuckles, y el equidna le dió un puñetazo, pero Mephiles se fue haciendo uso de su chaos emerald.

Sonic: Debemos quitarle esa esmeralda CUESTE LO QUE CUESTE! Vamos allá!

Idearon un plan que no podía fallar, y poco después lo pusieron en marcha.

Todos menos Tails, Ray y Amy fueron a atacarlo, cuando Mephiles hizo el chaos control justo en el punto exacto, Tails que estaba volando cayó donde estaba Mephiles dejándolo atontado, Amy le dio una patada y un buen martillazo y Ray le lanzó una luz de fuego que lo dejó destruido.

Omega le quitó la esmeralda y se la dió a Sonic.

Shadow: Y ahora que harás? Ja.

Mephiles: Ops.

Knuckles: Toma esto!

Knuckles tomó impulso y le dió una súper patada a Mephiles que lo hundió en el mar.

Ray: De seguro volverá.

Omega: Quizás.

Sonic: Al menos tenemos la esmeralda.

Y de repente, Silver cayó del cielo con dos esmeraldas en las manos.

Amy: Silver?

Tails: Qué haces aquí?

Silver: No se como llegué, pero tengo dos esmeraldas: una del caos y otra del sol.

Sonic: La del sol no nos sirve, puedes quedartela. ¿Nos das la esmeralda del caos?

Silver: Por supuesto, toma.

Ray: El partido va dos a cero.

Capitulo 4 – Dimensiones unidas

Knuckles: Ahora que está todo arreglado, qué es lo ultimo que recuerdas?

Silver: Que me caía en un agujero verde y violeta que parecía un túnel dimensional.

Sonic: Nada se puede parecer a eso, si se parece, entonces es.

Amy: Eh… Silver, me parece, o lo que tú dices es aquel agujero?

Amy señaló a un agujero con ondas verdes y manchas violetas.

Silver: Sí! Era exactamente eso! Y creo que a Blaze le queda poco tiempo de llegar…

Tails: Sí, el agujero se está haciendo pequeño.

De repente, una mano salió del pequeñísimo agujero y Blaze salió saltando justo cuando se esfumó el agujero.

Sonic: Hola Blaze.

El agujero desapareció, pero justo en el último momento, salió disparada del cielo, una esmeralda.

Silver: De dónde salió esto? No es una del Chaos ni del Sol.

Blaze: Algo pasó allá… Eso es una mezcla de las dos.

Ray: Cómo?

Knuckles: Esas mezclas solo se pueden realizar con la energía de la Master Emerald!

Y Knuckles salió disparado por los túneles de West Cave para llegar a el pasadizo hacia Angel Island, y los demás, por curiosidad y para ver como podrían quitar la Chaos Emerald de la Sol Emerald.

Capitulo 5 – Las esmeraldas

Knuckles puso la Emerald al lado de la Master Emerald y se separaron las dos esmeraldas.

Tails: Wow.

Omega: Desde cuando se puede hacer esto?

Knuckles: No lo sé, pero mi padre me contaba que las mezclas de esmeraldas, incluso del mismo tipo, solo se podían hacer con la esmeralda principal.

Blaze: La 'esmeralda principal' de nuestra dimensión es la King Emerald.

Sonic: Oh.

Ray: Mephiles! Está robando la Master Emerald!

Mecha se le acercó por detrás y le lanzó un rayo mortal de agua, y Knuckles le dio un par de puñetazos en la cabeza.

Sonic: LIGHT SPEED ATTACK!

Con eso, Mephiles soltó la master emerald, y Knuckles la llevó rápidamente hasta su lugar, y Angel Island volvió a estar como antes, y de paso, para sorpresa de todos, salió del cuerpo de Mephiles, una Chaos Emerald.

Tails: No es increíble? Ya tenemos cuatro esmeraldas!

Amy: Esto va bien.

Y aparecieron Big y Cream por el pasadizo de West hacia Angel. Cream tenía una esmeralda del caos en la mano.

Sonic: No, no, no. ¿¡Cómo rayos pudimos conseguir cinco esmeraldas en tan solo un día?

Big: Es de ustedes, tómenla.

Knuckles: Mmm, detecto una esmeralda cerca de aquí.

Sonic: NO, NO, NO!!! *se desmaya*

Tails: Vamos afuera y vamos a mi taller.

Knuckles: Ok.

Fueron a el lugar donde pelearon contra el Egg Hornet (referencia a Sonic Adventure DX Director Cut) y Knuckles notó que el radar que detectaba las Chaos Emeralds estaba en su máxima potencia. Sacó sus super garras y escarbó en el lugar en el que estaba. Escarbó y escarbó por todas partes hasta que finalmente, vió algo brillante un poco más abajo.

Silver: Está ahí.

Knuckles: Parece que sí.

Knuckles escarbó más y más hasta que finalmente llegó a la esmeralda del caos y la cogió.

Knuckles: La tengo!

Sonic: Seis a cero.

Mephiles: Hola.

Mephiles apareció detrás de Sonic y le quitó todas las esmeraldas que tenía.

Ray: Oh no! Vuelve aquí! FIRE SLIDE!

Mephiles: Ouch!

A Mephiles se le cayeron las emeralds que tenía y rápidamente, Chaos las agarró y se las dio a Tails.

Capitulo 6 – Destrozando límites

Tails: Toma, Sonic.

Sonic: Porqué estoy sintiendo un poder extremo?!

Shadow, Ray y Mecha: Yo también lo siento!

Knuckles: ES LA EMERALD DEL AMULETO DE BIG!

Big se quitó su amuleto y lo puso alrededor de Sonic, Shadow, Ray y Mecha.

Sonic: Amigos, vamos allá!

Cerraron los ojos y cruzaron sus manos, las esmeraldas comenzaron a girar alrededor de ellos y se convirtieron en Super Sonic, Super Shadow, Tornado Ray y Menchax.

S. Sonic: Acabaremos con Mephiles, vamos allá!

Menchax: Hyper Water Lake!

T. Ray: Wind Sline!

S. Sonic: Ultra Light Spin Dash!

S. Shadow: Chaos Hyper Attack!

Mecha le lanzó un trueno de agua gigante que hizo caer a Mephiles y lo hirió.

Ray le lanzó un mega tornado que lo arrastró a Mephiles hasta Sonic.

Sonic hizo un Light Spin Dash Attack súper fuerte que prácticamente lo rompe en mil pedacitos a Mephiles, y Shadow, hizo un chaos control y se puso detrás de Mephiles, y le dió un puñetazo de fuego que lo dejó casi muerto.

Knuckles: Toma!

Y le dió un puñetazo que lo llevó hasta el mar unos cuantos kilometros lejos, y los cuatro súpers volvieron a sus formas normales.

Capitulo 7 – Derrotado, o no...

Sonic: Lo hemos vencido.

Tails: Al fin nos lo quitamos de encima, creo.

Knuckles: No se para que nos combate, si siempre lo vencemos.

Amy: Yo quería darle más martillazos.

Shadow: Volverá, como siempre, pero lo hemos vencido de nuevo.

Omega: Mephiles ha sido destruido.

Chaos: .! M!

Tikal: Dice que quería hacerle más cosas a Mephiles.

Ray: Es genial, nuestra primera victoria.

Mecha: Estuvo genial, gracias por ayudarnos, Alphas.

Sonic: Nos veremos pronto, Mysterious Heroes.

Hundido en el mar, de un cristal salía una voz que decía ''no me han vencido aún, volveré...''

**FIN**


End file.
